


White Roses Painted Red

by I_Believe_I_Can_Zwei



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Married Couple, My First Work in This Fandom, Ruby is sad, There's Bumblebee if you squint, Weiss is dead, everyone is sad, how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Believe_I_Can_Zwei/pseuds/I_Believe_I_Can_Zwei
Summary: Weiss is dead, and Ruby's sad about it.





	White Roses Painted Red

Weiss had always loved snow.

Which was why, after it had happened, Ruby had had an idea. Since there was the Forever Fall forest, there had to be the equivalent with the other seasons. And there was, including an entire cliffside forest dedicated to the coldest part of the year. She'd had the area marked off with a theoretical barrier, and now it was the pale beauty's permanent domain. 

Ruby had only visited twice before; when she'd picked out the location for the gravesite, and the funeral. Grief was still a heavy weight on her shoulders that barely allowed her to leave the empty-feeling bed in the mornings, let alone visit her deceased wife. Guilt was a wet blanket bringing her down; in her mind, it was practically her fault. No matter how much Blake and Yang tried to convince her otherwise, she knew it forever would be. 

Denial was another thing. There was an empty feeling in her gut. So she laid in bed, arms wrapped around the pillow that still had the girl's sweet, minty smell lingering around it. If her eyes were closed, she could almost picture her pale-white princess standing in the doorway, lightly scolding her to get out of bed and get dressed. 

It was completely maddening, there was nothing, nothing holding her down anymore. Weiss had been her rock. The world was peaceful, as much as it could be with the existence of Grimm still being a factor. But inside the penthouse belonging to a very lonely widow, there was nothing but numbness and overwhelming pain. 

She sat there, rotting a hundred stories in the sky while the woman she loved rotted six feet in the ground.

I know, Ruby reasoned with herself, I need to leave the house. Heh, if Weiss saw her now, she'd probably be lecturing her on hygiene and insisting she get a shower. Maybe I'll go visit Blake and Yang. They always cheered her up, however small the improvement was. 

However, after she'd made herself look slightly more presentable and climbed into her red BMW, the direction she found herself heading in was not that of her sister and sister-in-laws' house. It was the direction of the frozen residence. 

As Ruby stepped out of the car and into the snowy forest, the first thing she noticed was the pine smell. It was the pure, refreshing one that came with the season, and would have put her in a good mood had this been a different situation. Now it just brought back painful memories. 

Tentatively, she shut the car door and began making her way to the gravesite. It was a little ways from the road to the small clearing by the cliff face. 

Slowly Ruby approached the slab of stone that marked the burial site. It was exactly as she'd left it four weeks ago - albeit the fine layer of snow resting on top - and seeing it just made her want to cry all over again. It'd been thirty-six days since Weiss' passing. She'd kept count. Ruby stopped, about three feet in front of the marker. She stared at it. Laying just below where she was standing, was her wifes’ body. The thought made her shiver. 

Carefully, as if afraid to wake the dead woman - even though the thought was completely irrational - she brushed the fallen snow off the marker. It still read the same thing as before, of course, but the words still seemed distant and fading, like when you wake from a surreal dream. 

Weiss Schnee-Rose  
July 17, 1994 - December 20, 2017  
Beloved wife and friend

 

'Friend.’ A substitute for the typical beloved daughter. Jacques Schnee was still the same cold-hearted tyrant he'd always been. He hadn't even the guts to attend his youngest daughter's funeral. A joke of a man, as Ruby had always thought of him. 

“Hey Weiss,” she said softly, breaking out of her thoughts, “I'm sorry I haven't visited you. I've really missed you. Heh, I'm not even sure you want me here. Maybe you resent me, for insisting you go to that interview.”

“I can't know, really. So if you don't want me here, just… ignore me, like you sometimes did when we were at Beacon. But I regret it, I should've just climbed back into bed with you. Maybe if I had, we could be asleep right now. Cuddling, or maybe we'd be hanging out with Blake and Yang. They really miss you too, you know,” she added, “they keep telling me it wasn't my fault. I know it was. You said you'd not felt right about going. I should know better than to doubt your gut feelings by now, but I guess not.”

“Anyway, hate me or not, I hope you know I loved you. I still do, I always will. There are so many things we can't do now, and I regret that. In fact, I'd been planning to ask you something. I wanted to start a family with you, Weiss. I don't know, maybe it was a stupid idea. But it would have been nice, a little baby, white hair with red tips and silver eyes. Or blue eyes, like yours. I always did love your eyes.”

Ruby took a breath, letting a sigh out and staring down at the slab. The tears on her face were slowly freezing in the frigid air, and she wiped some away with her sleeve. “They still haven't caught the guy. I really hope they do. I wanna look him in the eye and ask him why. Why he took away everything that mattered to me, my world. Why he felt the need to shatter my life - our life - with a single bullet., I hope he gets what he deserves.”

“I know you'd think I'm being stupid. You'd call me a dolt and tell me to pull myself together. Maybe you're watching right now, from beyond the grave. Maybe it's killing you to see me like this, like it's killing me to see you like this.”

“I dunno. I just- I'll try. Because either you don't wanna have to see me, if I'm dead, or you want me to be happy. I'll keep trying, it'll take some time, but I'll be okay. Just know, always and forever, I'll love you, my little snowflake.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I wrote because my girlfriend and I keep trying to one-up each other on the angst spectrum.


End file.
